Extraña Hambre
by Patito123
Summary: 2551: Y es ahí, junto Peeta, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones combinarse, disfrutando el tacto de sus delicadas manos, sintiendo crecer esa hambre, que me doy cuenta del efecto que Peeta tiene sobre mí. De que por más que intente siempre necesitare a MI chico del pan, que sin él no podría seguir, que ahora él es lo más importante en mi vida... Es mi primer Fic, no sean malos :3


**_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, simplemente manipulo a los personajes en una historia que, según mi enloquecida mente, cree es una historia más o menos decente como para ser publicad. Los derechos de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a la extraordinaria Suzanne Collins…_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL LAGO<span>**

"POV'S KATNISS"

Voy de camino al lago.

A ese lugar que es como mi santuario, como mi refugio, el único lugar que solo tiene buenos recuerdos. En el camino me detengo de vez en vez a observar el hermoso y frondoso paisaje. Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos llego al lago. Me detengo y admiro la escena. No ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Empiezo a desvestirme, me quito la cazadora, la camisera, y la blusa de tirantes que llevo debajo, los zapatos, los pantalones, hasta que quedo en ropa interior. Lo dudo un poco y observo el lago vacilante. Después de un par de minutos suspiro y me decido; empiezo deshacerme de mi prenda inferior y por ultimo desabrocho la superior, tirándolas junto a las demás ropas, me suelto el pelo para poder lavarlo después.

Me acerco al lago y meto los pies en el agua, suspiro al sentir el tacto de la cristalina agua. Me reconforta mientras también me recorre un escalofrió por la columna vertebral. Empiezo a adentrarme un poco más en el lago, y justo cuando el agua me llega a la cintura me detengo.

Suspiro con pesadez. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy aquí y aunque es un lugar hermoso y trato de evitarlo por todos los medios, recuerdo a mi padre, este era nuestro santuario, nuestro secreto, hasta que… Vuelvo a suspirar, sacudo la cabeza, tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos. Respiro hondo y me lanzo al agua.

Me mantengo unos minutos bajo el agua y salgo por oxígeno. Paso una mano por mi pelo y me permito sonreír al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, se siente como la más cálida (y húmeda) caricia. Me vuelvo sumergir y me dedico a bucear para luego volver a salir y tomar aire y repetir unas cuantas veces la misma acción. Luego de un rato nadando, decido limpiarme, empiezo frotarme el hombro, los brazos, el cuello y todo mí cuerpo…

De repente escucho un crujido, mi cuerpo se tensa y volteo hacía, donde según yo, escuche el sonido…

_"FIN POV'S KATNISS"_

**_"_**_POV'S PEETA"_

Estoy a mitad de camino del lago, me dirijo a con ella, con Katniss…

Haymitch me dijo que ella había planeado venir a aquí, supongo que a nadar. Quiero verla, no sé porque. Desde hace cinco meses que regrese al distrito y se podría decir que entre Katniss y yo hay afianzada una gran amistad, –Aunque, sé que en el fondo, me gustaría que fuera algo más– pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo o ella observándome hornera o pintar, o haciendo el libro.

Últimamente, han pasado _cosas raras…_ Antes de que pueda recordar cuales son, me doy cuenta que llegue al lago. Busco con la mirada a _la chica en llamas _y me sorprendo al no verla a la orilla del lago. Antes de que pueda preocuparme la visualizo. Está, supongo, que bañándose en el interior de este, flotando, de espaldas a mí, completa y sencillamente desnuda…

Intento quitar la mirada, voltear a otro lado, pero la escena me hipnotiza, su esponjada melena castaña ahora está lacia cubre la mitad de su espalda y sus hombros, dejando solo al descubierto parte de su espalda baja resaltando su piel aceitunada brillando ante los rayos del sol. Se ve radiante, tan tranquila, tan en paz, tan hermosa, cual sinsajo que está posando en la copa de un árbol, en paz, en espera de que alguna melodía que llene su alma, su espíritu, su ser…

Sin darme cuenta he dado un paso y como soy un _patoso _sin remedio, hago crujir un par de ramitas. Instantáneamente Katniss alza la vista, noto su cuerpo tensarse. Casualmente estoy a lado de un grueso árbol, rápidamente me escondo detrás de él. Ya que es amplio, cubre todo mi cuerpo.

De reojo veo a Katniss voltearse y observar en mi dirección, temo que me haya descubierto. Observa el árbol con curiosidad y después sacude la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. La oigo murmurar por lo bajo un "_Tontas_ _ardillas_".

Rio internamente –Si supiera que no fue una ardilla–. Debería marcharme, dejarla sola, o por lo menos esperar que se vista para _hacerme_ aparecer, pero no puedo, hay algo que me obliga a quedarme.

Oigo un chapuzón y no puedo evitar asomarme. Se ha zambullido, me quedo mirando las ondas donde ha desaparecido. Después de un par de minutos vuelve a salir, afortunadamente, de espaldas a mí, otra vez, lo cual solo me permite admirar, nuevamente, su espalda desnuda.

Me doy cuenta que se ésta quitando el exceso de agua del cabello, supongo que ya va a salir del agua. Pienso que lo más prudente sería irme y dejar que se vista tranquila, ya después me la encontrare en el camino.

Me cercioro de que sigua de espaldas, y salgo de mi escondite. Apenas doy un par de pasos (que afortunadamente no han rompido _ramitas_), pero en cuanto doy el siguiente, volteo la cara y una rama me golpea el hombro. Por más que intento suprimirlo, un grito ahogado se escapa de mis labios. Con una mano me sobo el hombro que me eh golpeado, y antes de que pueda volver a mi escondite, Katniss voltea la mirada a la vez que yo igual la volteo a ver.

Abro la boca y los ojos como platos al ver su semi-cuerpo desnudo. Ella enrojece al instante que me reconoce, y antes de que yo pueda hacer algo, se cruza de brazos tapando parte de su cuerpo y se sumerge, dejando a la vista solo esos hermosos ojos grises al descubierto.

Algo hace _clic_ en mi cerebro y rápidamente me volteo, dándole la espalda a esos hipnotizantés orbes grisáceos…

_"FIN POV'S PEETA"_

_"POV'S KATNISS" _

Me quedo anonadada ante su reacción, aunque no me sorprende. Peeta, está dándome la espalda y yo sigo sin moverme.

– Lo siento… - Dice nerviosamente.

Poco a poco avanzo hacia la orilla, cuando estoy ahí me levanto lentamente, asegurándome de que no voltee. Rápidamente tomo mi ropa interior y me la pongo, y encima abotono la camisera que traía, dejando al descubierto mis muslos. Mientras hacía esto noto que Peeta aprieta los puños. Temo que le esté dando una crisis.

– ¿Peeta? – Pregunto al escuchar su rápida respiración. Rápidamente abre sus manos y se tranquiliza.

Noto que me observa de reojo, así que avanzo hacía él, para demostrarle que ya puede voltear. El parece captarlo, pues se voltea rápida pero nerviosamente. Me ve con algo de sorpresa, pero después me dedica una tierna y radiante sonrisa.

– No te vez mal así. – Me sonrojo ante su comentario pero, le respondo con una sonrisa. – Perdón, no sabía que te… estabas, bañando… – Agacha la cabeza y se rasca la parte trasera de la nuca, signo obvio de nerviosismo. Sonrío ante su tierna acción.

–Descuida. – El alza la vista. Me observa a mí un instante, pero después fija su vista en algún punto del lago. Lo observo extrañada, por un par de segundos noto que sus iris azules se oscurecen pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, regresan a su estado natural. Vuelve a dirigir su mirada a mí, y yo lo observo con curiosidad.

– Tú me enseñaste a nadar, ¿Real o no real? – Me sorprendo ante su pregunta, pero no dudo en contestarle.

– Real, fue en la playa de los segundos Juegos. – Ambos sonreímos, al parecer lo recuerda. Por mi parte, ese recuerdo lo tengo muy presente, pues fue ahí donde ocurrió ese beso, el beso que me hizo sentir _hambre_, pero no entendía exactamente de qué tipo.

Vuelve a ver al lago pero esta vez no se le pierde la mirada. Hago lo propio y luego lo veo a él, solo para encontrarme con un par de gemas azules observándome.

– ¿Quieres volver a nadar? – Sonrío ante su pregunta. Acabo de salir del agua, pero nadar con el me apetece.

– ¿Recuerdas como nadar? – El asiente mientras se quita los zapatos. Por mi parte me desabrocho la camisa, para cuando alzo la vista él ya se ha quitado la camiseta que traía.

Sorprendentemente no me apeno al verlo así, por lo tanto siento una mayor confianza cuando me deshago de la camisa, quedando solo en ropa interior. Peeta me ve a los ojos y sonríe.

Ambos entramos al agua, esta algo tibia, pero un escalofrió me aturde al estar en contacto con ella, pero poco a poco va disminuyendo.

Pasamos toda la tarde nadando, al principio solo flotamos, pero después empezamos una guerra tirándonos agua. Trato de bucear para que él no me alcance, pero Peeta en verdad recuerda como nadar así que lo hace rápidamente. Bucea de vez en vez pero no se aleja mucho de mí. Nos retamos a unas carreras de natación y me burlo de él cuándo no gana, aunque el igual se desquita haciendo bromas cuando pasa viceversa. Después de las carreras no dedicamos simplemente a flotar, a dejarnos llevar por el agua.

Noto que Peeta está tranquilo y yo estoy igual, estar aquí me sereniza y más si él está conmigo. Su compañía me trae paz, me hace sentir libre, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, solo El.

Luego de un rato de estar flotando salimos del agua, pero no nos vamos del lago. Él se tumba en el suelo, debajo de la sobra de un árbol y yo me vuelvo a poner la misma camisera. Me invita a acostarme a su lado y rápidamente yo acepto gustosa. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su torso desnudo y fijo mi mirada al cielo.

Es del mismo color que los ojos de Peeta, sin embargo, pienso que los de él son más profundos. Miro de reojo al susodicho, tiene los ojos cerrados, pero no está dormido, simplemente, parece estar… meditando.

A mi mente viene los recuerdos de hace unas horas: _Yo desnu_da _y Peeta detrás de un árbol_._ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_ _ Y más importante ¿Qué hacía ahí? _Espero que no mucho y sé que el sería incapaz de espiarme, pero la duda está ahí. Suspiro fuertemente y siento que el abre los ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo? –

– Nada… Bueno… – Dude en si preguntarle, pero su mirada se veía preocupada. – ¿Qué hacías detrás del árbol? – Solté de golpe, pero trate de no sonar molesta. El abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

– Oh bueno, yo… – Peeta se empieza a incorporar y con ello, yo también hago lo propio. Me observa un par de segundos, después baja la mirada y vuelve a hablar. –…es que venía a buscarte, sabía que estarías nadando, pero… no _así… _- Siento mis mejillas arder y estoy segura que estoy más roja que un tomate.

– Bueno… es que… – No sé cómo justificar el que estuviera nadando, _así_, porque ni yo misma se por qué_._ –…no esperaba, que… me buscaras. – El alza la vista y suspira. De repente algo viene a mi mente. – Entonces… ¿no fueron las _tontas ardillas_? – Le digo con una leve sonrisa. Me observa unos segundos y después ambos reímos.

– No, no fueron las "tontas ardillas"… perdona si fui imprudente. – Sus palabras suenan tan sinceras y su cara expresa clara culpabilidad, que me es imposible volver a lo mismo que llevo repitiéndome toda la semana: _MI chico del pan sigue ahí._

Mantengo ese pensamiento y lo observo a los ojos. Me quedo perdida en ese azul infinito, son tan puros, tan cristalinos que me introducen una extraña calma. Se de antemano que ese tipo de calma solo me la puede provocar el. Esa calma que te tranquiliza pero a la vez te perturba, que te relaja pero a la vez te pone alerta, esa que te hace sentir llena y a la vez con _hambre…_

Entonces lo entiendo, entiendo esa "hambre". No es sobre ninguna comida, ni si quiera de alguna acción, si no de _alguien_. Y ese alguien solo puede ser _él. _Acabando de descubrir mi nuevo apetito, me decido a saciarlo.

Me acerco lentamente a él o más específicamente a sus labios. Al principio él se sorprende, pero luego hace lo mismo que yo. Estando ya a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara quito la vista de sus labios y la dirijo a sus ojos. Están tan hermosos como siempre, solo que ahora tienen un brillo especial. Enmarca mis mejillas con sus manos y me atrae más a él. Sonrío internamente y me limito a cerrar los ojos…

Nuestros labios se encuentran y no puedo evitar sentir esa extraña calma, combinada con esa, igual de extraña, _hambre. _Me toma por la cintura con una mano, atrayéndome, mientras que la otra desciende hasta mi barbilla, yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Es increíble como nuestros labios encajan perfectamente entre sí, como si ese fuese su lugar, se mueven a un ritmo lento y yo siento mil mariposas aletear en mi vientre, al igual que una descarga eléctrica recorre mi columna vertebral. Si antes me gustaba la cálida caricia del agua, ahora no tengo palabras para describir las fascinantes caricias que Peeta deja en mi cuello y mejilla.

Y es ahí, sentada en el regazo de Peeta, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones combinarse, disfrutando el tacto de sus delicadas manos, sintiendo crecer esa _hambre_, que me doy cuenta del efecto que Peeta tiene sobre mí. De que por más que intente siempre necesitare al chico del pan, _a MI chico del pan, _que sin él no podría seguir, que ahora él es lo más importante en mi vida, porque él siempre ha estado para mí.

_Que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, alimentado con rabia y odio. De eso tengo yo de sobra. Lo que necesito es el diente de león de la primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta._

Así que, después de besarnos, cuando susurra sobre mis labios:

–Me amas, ¿real o no? –

Yo respondo:

–Real. –

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! hace tanto que deseaba publicar algo en esta maravillosa página, que ahora siento que es una de mis más grandes sueños...<em>**

**_La idea de este *One-Shot* Me vino cuando me estaba bañando, mientras sentía el agua caer se me vino a la mente el Lago que Katniss ve como un santuario y pensé que tal vez el encuentramiento de los sentimientos de Katniss hacía Peeta podría ser aquí. Así que, apenas salí del baño, me dispuse a escribir esto… Soy nueva en esto de escribir historias y he leído tantas que siento, que mi fic, comparado con esas historias, es una caca. :3_**

**_Tengo pensado hacer un Fanfiction de esta hermosa pareja, de hecho ya tengo la mitad del primer capítulo, pero todo depende de cómo reaccionen ante este fic._**

**_Ojala sea de su agrado y me dejen por lo menos un review sobre que les ha parecido. _**

**_Pd: Lo último que está en letras cursivas es exactamente lo que está escrito en "Sinsajo"._**

**_Besos y abrazos… _**

**_x Paty x_**


End file.
